


Mako Coma

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa and Cloud's inner thoughts when Cloud has been poisoned by mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Nightmare. Written with only the original game in mind.

He's trapped within a nightmare, one that he cannot awake from. Tifa just watches him sitting there, rocking back and forth, rarely responding to the outside world. He stares as if there is something that she cannot see. She wonders what he sees.

Cloud, trapped within his own mind, is vaguely aware of things, but he does not want to come out of this nightmare of his own making. He does not want to face the fact that he has no idea who he is. Yet, he still asks if he was ever a real person or was just created.


End file.
